


All Over Again

by DaineVin



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Fluff, I just needed some happy thoughts okay, M/M, Sorting things out, author doesn't know how to title, it's two am again and I'm on a roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:05:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaineVin/pseuds/DaineVin
Summary: Juno still keeps the note Peter left him. Peter finds out.





	All Over Again

**Author's Note:**

> I was drowning in Jupeter angst so I wrote @probablyjuno and myself some fluff to cope. 
> 
> Enjoy.

A week after picking up Juno and Rita on the spaceship Peter still didn’t know where him and Juno stood. At first Juno had seemed overwhelmed, whether it was by him or by everything it was hard to tell. And then they just didn’t talk about it. Every time they’d start a conversation Juno would get this little panicked look on his face and Peter couldn’t bring himself to say anything. 

Juno seemed to avoid being alone in a room with him. So much that when Peter entered the mess hall in the middle of the night Juno almost fell out of his chair trying to get up. He picked up his stupid detective coat which he still brought with him everywhere and made a half assed excuse before brushing past him and out. 

Peter couldn’t say it didn’t sting but Juno never looked like he regretted being near him, not exactly, and that brought him hope that the lady just needed more time. Peter got himself a drink sat in the chair Juno had gotten up from before noticing a slip of paper on the ground. He picked it up and his breath caught in his throat when he saw what it was. It must had fallen from Juno’s coat as he scrambled to leave. 

The paper was worn and had been folded enough times to leave deep creases into the material. It was yellowed around the corners and soft in the way paper got when it was handled often. There were a few darker stains but the writing on it still stood out loud and clear, Peter’s own handwriting looking back at him. 

He didn’t know what it was about the note that broke something in Peter but the longer he looked at it the more his patience vanished and before he knew it he was standing up, chair screeching behind him from the force of it. He downed his drink and all but marched out of the mess hall and towards Juno’s room. He took a moment to compose himself before knocking, knowing better than to let his emotions run wild like that. 

Juno opened the door, mouth open to form a word that died on his tongue when he met eyes with Peter. He recovered a second later, clearing his throat and obviously trying to sound casual. “Nureyev?” 

“You kept it.” Peter said, and maybe that wasn’t what he’d intended to start the conversation with. 

“Excuse me?” 

Peter held up the note and watched as Juno’s face went through several indescribable emotions. “You kept the note I left you.” 

Juno shoved his hands into his pockets and his posture hardened, aiming for nonchalance and missing by a lightyear. “Of course I kept it.” He said. “It was evidence.” 

Peter raised an eyebrow. “Evidence?”

“Yeah, evidence, alright? It was the only piece with your name on it and-” He cut himself off when Peter laughed. “What do you want from me, Nureyev?” 

“Why nothing but the truth, Juno.” Peter said softly, his fingers twitching to reach out and press the spot between the other’s eyebrows and ease his frown, but he resisted. “I only want the truth.” 

And there it was, that lost look. That poorly concealed panic that Peter had seen every time they looked at each other for the past week. And then Juno deflated. His shoulders slumped and the hardness of his stance loosened, and within a second he looked so tired. 

“I kept it because it was the only piece of you I had left.” The words were quiet and Juno looked away as he said them, as if it was embarrassing but they rang loud and clear in Peter’s ears. “And I couldn’t let go of it like I- I just couldn’t, okay?”

“Juno-” 

“And-and I know I screwed up. I screwed up big time with you, and I screwed up with Hyperion, and my life was becoming one screw up after the other, but not a day has passed that night that I haven’t regretted it and you have the full right to be mad at me, hell, there’s no one who’s more mad at me that I am, and I am so sorry, Nureyev I just-” 

“Juno.” Peter said more firmly this time and it stopped the other’s rambling, making him look up again. Hearing the other’s rambling, the regret soaking through his words like poison meant to slowly choke its speaker, it broke Peter’s heart a little, and he couldn’t stand it. “It’s okay.” 

“No it’s-” 

“Don’t interrupt me, please. It’s my time to speak now.” Juno bit his lip. “Good. Now, listen to me when I say this, because I need you to understand it. It’s okay. And that doesn’t mean what happened didn’t hurt me. And it doesn’t mean what you did was okay. But we can’t keep looking at the past if we want to move forward. So I’ve made the choice to let go and let it be okay now. Do you understand?”

Juno was silent for the longest moment. “I do. I just- I don’t know what to say.” 

Peter smiled. “Say my name.” 

“What?” 

“Just say my name.” 

“Nureyev-” 

“Juno.” 

A deep breath. “Peter.” 

It was all it took for Peter’s composure to slip and make him launch forward. Juno stumbled back a step but his hands clutched onto Peter’s shirt with a passion directly opposite to the way his body seemed to go soft as he kissed back and just like that, for a moment, there was nothing wrong with the universe at all.


End file.
